naruto version of truth or dare
by Akat-chan
Summary: the title says every thing! lots of random stuff and two ocs don't hate me! rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

hey minna i am new here so treat me nicely onegai i will add two OCs here don't hate me! by the way the name is akat!~

me:so naruto are ready? It will be a awesome story~

naruto:NANI?! You didn't told me!

me:really? well then you gotta remember your lines!~ i do not own naruto

naruto:NO! *panicking*

chapter 1

"hey kagaya,kyoko,akat!"yelled a certain blond hearing the loud cried,the girls turn around to only meet with a fox grin face.'Minna decided to PLAY TRUTH OR DOUBLE DARE!"

"awesome!" cried out akat." First lemme do something" Akat took out her phone while ignoring the eye popping out faces given by naruto, kagaya and kyoko. (naruto:theres no phone in naruto world!

how did you do that?! me:cause i am fabulous *flips hair*)

"moshi moshi? Dei? Heh this is akat,i have a big problem here in konoha would you guys mind helping out and i mean the whole organization. Even they are on a mission." After 10 min of talking on the phone

Akat hung up,"well?"asked kagaya. Akat just turn around a gave kagaya the 'rape face', everyone took a step back cowering in fear.

~At the akatsuki base~

"leader un! Akat just called she say she have a big problem and everyone and i mean everyone have to attend to her problem un..." Everyone in the base sigh except a certain jashinist,"WHAT?! ARE YOU F***ING  
KIDDING ME?! She gonna torture us..." "TOBI WANTS TO MEET AKAT-CHAN AGAIN! And no rejections understood? " asked tobi in his scary voice. Everyone look at tobi as if he didn't wanted to eat cookies,"fine we

will go... after all what can be so bad?"said pein. it was sad to know he was so wrong.

~ 1 hour later~

"We called us here to play a game of truth or dare?"asked pein trying not lose his temper.

"yup now lets play cause i don't care and we were waiting for 1 hour." said akat.

kyoko spin the bottle as she won all of us in a rock paper scissors and she got to start first.

"where will the bottle land on?" was what was in everyone's mind

"no way..." said kyoko.

Me:SORRY MINNA! I HAVE TO END IT AS A CLIFFHANGER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND i'm sorry if its boring or too many grammar mistakes...

naruto:she was too lazy to type

me:hey! *pulls naruto cheeks* now say sorry!

naruto:s-sorry...

me:good boy *let go of naruto cheeks* if you minna have the time would you rate and review?

naruto: ow that hurts *rubs cheeks*

me:*ignores naruto*JANNE!


	2. Chapter 2

**me:I'M BACK!~ Sorry for the short chapter so i am gonna make this longer and i am gonna add one more oc **

**naruto:FINALLY YOU WERE FIND-**

**me:*covers naruto mouth*heheheh **

**naruto:mhp! *bites my finger* **

**me:ow!hey! *fights with naruto* **

**kagya:*appears out of nowhere*while they are busy heres the discalmer! Akat do not own naruto!**

chapter 2

"omg..."said kyoko in disbelief."its-"kyoko was cut off with a loud door opening sound (me:idk how to say! naruto:childish) "kagaya! your in trouble!" shout out a deep but raspy voice.

kagaya just remained seated,"chillax its just oniisan." "kagaya! there are you! i have been searching for you everywhere!"yelled koga."what-are you playing truth or dare? Add me too!"

Everyone just stared kagaya eyes widden,"screw it!"yelled hidan as he flipped a table."lets continue!" "its kiba.. so kiba truth or dare?!"asked kyoko. "uh...truth?" "is it true that you are a major perv and

your interested in girls bodies?!" asked kyoko expectedly. "uh...well...maybe?"stuttered the girls gasped dramatically,"lets do he next one"said kiba while spinning the bottle. It so magically

landed on Asuma. "so asuma sensei? are you and kurenai sensei dating?~"asked a 'evil' kiba,"uh well yes... we are." everyone cheered even the quiet and emo itachi. "finally,"said itachi. "so when are

having a baby?~" asuma and kurenai almost choke on their own saliva."THATS PRIVATE!"They yelled in unison while blushing heavily,"hai hai next person"said asuma trying to recover from his blush.

The bottle spun and it landed on...the one and only rock lee, "lee truth or dare?"asked asuma."dare! i am no coward!" "fine i dare you not to exercise for today!" "Of couse sir! my youth is still young-"

"hai hai now next person" said koga impatiently. Once again it spin and landed on..."DANNA! ITS FINALLY YOU!" yelled akat. (me:you thought was deidara didnt you? :3) "yes so?"asked sasori.

"so?! so?! is-" akat was cut off with tobi glomp/tackling her "so sasori-san truth or dare?" "truth.. this is really childish" Lee just ignore sasori's comment and ask,"so are you human?" sasori sighed.

"i was a human untill i change into a puppet body" said sasori boredly. "oh...sasori-san your turn to spin the bottle." sasori just sighed and spin the bottle,so easily landed on koga. "koga-san truth or dare?

koga yelled,"dare! ain't no coward!" sasori nodded,"i dare you to be gay with jiraya and takes a photo of you kissing him." (me:don"t kill me koga!*runs away) koga looked grossed out and did it 

**anyways.**

~15 MINS LATER 

**"how was it?"asked sasori with a hint a amusment,koga just glare at sasori and passed him a pic before going to the bathroom."he is pissed off...'Said kagaya "it was worth it"giggled sasori. everyone**

stared at sasori liked he just compliment on deidara's art. Koga came out,"next person." The bottle once again spin and it landed on tenten,"tenten truth or dare?" "uh truth?"said tenten unsure.

"ok do you have feelings for neji?~" After hearing this kagaya started to have dark aura surrounding her,"koga wrong question..."said kyoko while trying to pull back kagaya with akat. "oops?"

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR NEJI! I AM JUST A FRIEND!" said a very flustered brunette. "alright don't get mad and kagaya calm down..." Both girls calm down enough to play.

"tenten your turn."said koga,tenten spin the bottle. It so lovely landed on kyoko,"kyoko-san truth or dare?" "dare!~"squealed kyoko. "i dare you to not squeal sasuke is so hawt and others shits bout him

**in akat ears." "alright..." Kyoko spin the bottle again,"HELL YEAH FINALLY!"Screamed hidan,"niisan don't scream its hurting my ears..."said akat almost crying."there there don"t cry.."said hidan **

**while wiping akat's tears,"yay!~ niisan your turn!" "oh i choose dare." "i dare to be gay with kakuzu!" "what?! screw it!"yelled hidan and went to kiss kakuzu on the cheek. "there! done!"yelled a**

seriously pissed of hidan. Before saying anything,he went to spin the bottle and it lands on...

CLIFFHANGER!

Me:sorry minna i freaking tired now so im gonna end here

naruto:*sighs*fine then...i wasn't in this chapter!

me:patience child

naruto:YOUR YOUNGER ME! HOW-

me:once again so sorry for the shortness of this story plz rate and review?

naruto and me:JANNE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:this chapter is written by yuyake kagaya and the dares are by her and kyoko azumi.**

naruto:are you sick? you don't sound like you always...

me:i'm fine now your in this chapter,and dear readers i am gonna add minato in this fanfic starting form this chapter once again i do not own naruto..

me and naruto:enjoy!

chapter 3

"it landed on...Kagaya."Everyone gasped and turned their heads on the said was perspiring crazily while giving a small smile.(me:are you crazy? kagaya:maybe?*smiles* me:...)

"Hehe..."Hidan chuckled was giving off dangerous aura,even itachi was choking on dango.(me:don't ask how) "Um... DARE!"Kagaya screamed,making Koga slap her head."Okay,i dare you to

sing Rolling girl by Miku while rolling down the stairs." He replied,Kagaya face turned pale."Wish me luck minna..."She whispered to her brother."Aren't you guys gonna stop her?"asked and

kyoko just looked at each other,"nah. She will be alright."Hidan just looked creep out but leave went upstairs while gulping she took out her earpiece and turn it to Rolling girl,starts singing and

rolled down the stairs."Ow..."Koga winced at the sight of his sister rolling down the stairs."HOW HEAVY IS KAGAYA?!"Hidan half screamed half asked."6-63kg..."stuttered Koga."Chill niisan..she is the

rolling queen."Assured Akat.

**~10 mins of rolling and climbing up the stairs~ **

**"Alright,i'm alive."(me:she broke a tooth :3 kagaya:IT WAS A ADULT TOOTH!*cries river*)Kagaya took a pic of here(me:why do i sound like morishige and anya?),Kyoko handed Kagaya**

a bandage and Hidan was laughing then sat down next to her patting her back and mumbling,"i feel your pain..."Kagaya started spinning the bottle ...and it landed between Minato and

Naruto. Naruto screamed,"NANI?!"Minato just closed his eyes calmly."REVENGE!"Kagaya screamed as usual."Since the two of you are chosen,the two of you have to the dare sighed,in

front of her was kagaya with evil aura and glowing red eyes."Koga please.. your sister..." Koga just shrugged his shoulders."I dare you to...WEAR A MAID OUTFIT,JUMP ON YOUR BED AND SCREAMED

'I'M RETARTED!'"Kagaya was the time Akat turned into stone and faint with both Hidan and Tobi cowering over her,Koga fainting,Kushina panicked and Kyoko adjusting her camera.(me:

kyoko...) Naruto screamed after Kushina,making Minato drag him to a random room,"NO DAD! PLEASE NO!I DON"T WANNA DO THIS DARE! HELP!"Everyone was too busy with stuff or don't give a

damn to help skipped after the father and son while motioning Koga to bring the maid outfits in the room,"oh help them to put on the maid outfits as well~"hummed Kagaya as she left Koga

in the room and locked the would not stop glaring at kagaya while hugging Deidara arm tightly very tightly,Hinata is having a major nosebleed while thinking about it and Kyoko is changing the

camera lenses.

me:FINALLY! IM DONE WITH THIS FREAKING CHAPTER!

Naruto:how could you?

me:not me its kagaya..

**naruto:*sulks***

me:hope you like it! plz rate and review!~


	4. Chapter 4

**me:welcome back minna!~**

naruto:hey!~

me:welcome back Naruto but... *pouts*

Kyoko:*appears out of nowhere*i am writing this chapter!~

Me,Naruto and Kyoko:ENJOY!~ AND AKAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO!~

Chapter 4

"Sasuke-kun!~ Come here!~"Kyoko squealed,"hn,what?"asked Sasuke emotionlessly."I DARE YOU TO RAPE NARUTO!~"Fan-squealed Kyoko,(me:kyoko idea..oh its for you narusasu 

**fans by Kyoko Azumi)"h-WHAT?! NEVER!"Exclaimed Sasuke.**

**"But a dare is a dare foolish little brother..."Everyone turn to the new voice."What do you want Itachi?"asked Sasuke annoyed,"nothing..my little on get ready for the dare**

heh..."said Itachi with a amuse tone.

~10 min later of moaning and photo taking~

"You happy now?"asked Sasuke looking annoyedand sweaty,"yup!~"Kyoko said childishly,still pissed off Sasuke spin the bottle and it landed on Akat."ok Akat-"Sasuke was cut by

Kyoko and Kagaya whispering into his ear."Ok Akat i dare you to go on a date the younger version of Deidara...why do you even like him?.."Said Sasuke,"NANI?! SHE IS A FRIEND!

COME ON AKAT-CHAN UN?..." Akat just blushed heavily and was about to faint,"on one condition..you have to wear a short dress,high heels and put on makeup.."Akat was about to explode.

"fine...i will do it..."said Akat as she go change.

~20 min later~

"where is everybody?"asked Akat as she walked into the living room with her date clothes."They went home and the akatsuki went to stay at others house.."reply the younger version

of deidara while blushing to the root of his was a akward silence untill Deidara broke it shall we go?..asked Deidara as he took Akat's hand into just nodded.

~somewhere over the rainbow~

"Finally! Now lets watch a movie that sure is gonna fail!~"declared Kyoko."i wonder where is he bringing her?  
"asked Kagaya,"Meh! just enjoy the free show.."said Koga."That barbie...

he better not do anything bad to her or else he will die..."threatened Hidan,everyone prayed for Deidara's safety.

~at the dinner place~

"um..Dei?"(me:i am gonna put Deidara young as dei now)"yes un?..." Dei brought Akat to a cheap italian resturant,"have you eaten italian food before?"asked Akat curiously."um..no?"

~after eating all the food~

"Dei...did you just fed me escargots?..."asked Akat a litttle creep out,"uh yes? How was it?"Deidara was amused by Akat's reaction to eating snails,"one word slimey.."Akat was not

one bit excited about eating snails at all after all it was really slimey.(me:i ate it before again it was really slimey)

~somewhere over the rainbow~  
"ew...snails...but BLACKMAIL!~"exclaimed Koga,"HEY DON'T SHOUT AND THAT'S MY CAMERA!"

Me:THERE DONE HAPPY KYOKO?! BUT! It was a good date *drool*

Naruto:your lucky i have to GET RAPED BY SASUKE!

Kyoko: *smiles sheepishly*

Me:Kyoko...as promised i will date for you!

Naruto:not gonna ask whats that...anyways

Me,Kyoko and Naruto:JANNE AND PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**me:Wecome back minna!And KYOKO KEEP QUIET AT THE BACKGROUND OR ELSE-**

**Kyoko:*starts dancing with tobi* **

**Naruto:*sigh* Your highness much?**

**Me:*flips table like a boss*NEJI IT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND SHE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!*points to Kyoko***

**Naruto:*drags me away***

**chapter 5 **

**"Where is Leader and Konan?"Asked Akat as she walked into the manor hand in hand with Deidara.(me:*in heaven mode*) "Idk..."Said KIsame,"Maybe...they are-"Kisame was cut off."No Kisame they are**

**only children..."Itachi said calmly and emotionlessly,"out." Akat thought to herself,'Adults are out only left Team 7,Akatsuki,Hinata,Neji,Kagaya,Kyoko and me..." Akat screamed "SLEEPOVER TIME!~" **

**"No...Remember the last time we had a sleepover?...I still can't remember what happen and it was the worst hungover ever..."Disagreed Hidan."AW BUT NIISAN?..."Akat gave her best jutsu ever,**

**the puppy eye no jutsu."NO MEANS NO..."Hidan still disagreed on the idea of having a ,"FINE! BUT NO ALCOHOL DRINKS GET IT?!"Hidan said in shame of losing to his sister's puppy eyes **

**mean like who can resist Akat puppy eyes? "Wait what about their pjs?"Asked Kyoko pointing to the boys."Easy..Just wear how they wear to sleep..."Explained Akat trying not to nosebleed,same to for **

**the rest.**

**~5 mins later~**

**"N-NARUTO...kun..."Hinata stuttered trying not to faint at the stop and Neji was about to catch Hinata,he stopped by Kagaya blushing heavily."N-Neji...Um well...What are you doing here?.."**

**Asked Kagaya trying to practice self control over the hotness of the boys."I am here to take care of Hinata sama from him..."Neji explained while glaring at just nodded,"LETS WATCH A **

**MOVIE!"Kyoko and Akat screamed while blushing madly almost close to fainting."I never knew..."Akat commented on the bOYS well hawtness"i counldn't agree more.." Deidara and Sasuke walked to **

**Akat and Kyoko,"hime...do you need help standing and choosing a movie?"Kyoko and Akat blushed tenfold,their voice and of them were dress up differently,Sasuke was wearing a loose **

**white shirt and black jogging pants while Deidara had his hair down,wearing a black mesh shirt and navy three quarter pants."H-Hai..." While everyone was busy four no three oh so lonely akatsuki members**

**and three team 7 members plus team taka were standing at one side."THAT PANSY BETTER KEEP HIS HANDS OFF AKAT..."Hidan declared protectively.**

**~4 mins later~**

**"KAKUZU GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"Kakuzu being a old stubborn man he refused to watch 'the fault in our stars' espically chosen by Akat,Kagaya and Kyoko and 'Friday the thirteen'. "NO NEVER!" **

**"iTS a show about money..~"Convinced Hidan,"REALLY?!"Kakuzu raced to the t.v room and someone locked the door."WHAT IS THIS HIDAN?"Asked Kakuzu sounding pissed,"meh~"Was only the jashinist**

** first movie,"the fault in our stars' was so sad that Kyoko and Akat cried river while Kagaya stole and ate others' food and second movie,Friday the thriteen,lets say all the girls **

**were terrified and cuddled up with the boys.**

**~after the movie ended~**

**"What next?"Asked a neglected Koga,"ONISAN! I DARE YOU TO READ JIRAYA X READER RATED M FANFICS!"Squealed a hyper Kagaya."fine...tomorrow.. AKAT! I DARE YOU TO SPY ON A CERTAIN BOY **

**AS A STALKER!"Koga said with a smug smile on his face,"OK..FINE...KYOKO I DARE YOU TO HAVE A WORST DATE WITH SASUKE EVER!"Akat exclaimed as Kyoko was knows what is she**

**thinking about."TO-"Akat wanted to call Tobi but he was sleeping peacefully on Deidara's lap,"aw~Tobi is so kawaii..Makes me wanna-"Akat passed out and fell onto the at the two 'kids"**

**sleeping everyone decided to call it a day and went to bed.**

**~The next morning~**

**"AKAT MY DATE WITH SASUKE REMEMBER?!"Kyoko was as excited as Tobi getting a cookie for being such a good boy."Hai...Today lunch...go dress properly and LET ME SLEEP!" Poor Akat being **

**woken up at 7 in the morning and this time it was Tobi."OHAIYO MINNA! OHAIYO SMEPAI!" **

**~lunch time~**

**"S-sasuke-kun..."stuttered was wearing a simple white strap dress with black frills at the side,creamy coloured flats and light make up."Oh,hey is a rose for you sweetie~"flirted **

**Sasuke with his flirty and husky tone,of cause Kyoko fell for his charm."Shall we go hime?~"Asked Sasuke as he held Kyoko's hand."h-hai~" **

**~somewhere around a rainbow~ **

**"ew just ew... BUT...BLACKMAILING TIME!~"Squealed Akat as she took a picture of the couple together using Kyoko's camera."HEY SHUDDUPP AND BECAREFUL WITH IT!"Scolded Kagaya."MEH..The**

**dates were all awful..."Koga insulted,"YOU-MFPH!" Akat was cut off by Kagaya hand covering her mouth.**

**~back to Sasuke and Kyoko~ **

**"This is AMAZING SASUKE-KUN!"Surprised,Kyoko widden she could believe was a specially reserved seat just for the two of them at a seafood restraunt."Like it? It is one of the best in Konoha.. **

**take a seat."Sasuke pulled out a chair to let Kyoko was a good date just bits of pervert and horny questions,overall it was just enough for Kyoko Azumi. **

**Me:FINALLY ITS DONE! HAPPY KYOKO?! NOW ASKING ME FOR NEW CHAPTER!**

**Naruto:take a chill pill...**

**Me:*GLARE AT Naruto* **

**Naruto:*gulps*BRING OUT DEIDARA,TOBI OR HIDAN BEFORE SHE EXPLODES! REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!*runs away***


End file.
